Jackets, Scarves, and Stars
by xoYanaaa
Summary: Maya refuses to take Lucas's jacket as he walks her home.


"Maya, just take it."

"Not a chance, Ranger Rick, I'm fine."

Maya was walking home at night after a long night of working on a project at Topanga's. Riley, of course, was her partner and Lucas and Farkle were, of course, partners. Zay and Indra were also paired up, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

After a long day of Riley making Maya do her fair share of work, she was beat. All she wanted to do was go home and paint.

It was nearing 10 o'clock, so the gang wrapped up their projects. Zay immediately offered to walk Indra home, so the two left first (after giving the four a boyish grin and wiggling his eyebrows).

"It's _ten?"_ Riley shrieked, looking at the clock on the wall after they left. "Maya, you told me it was only 8."

"Hey," Maya said defensively, grabbing her bag. "We got the project done, didn't we?"

"I have to get home, it's past my bed time," Farkle said, setting his bag on his shoulders. "Riley, do you want me to walk you home?" He had a hopeful smile on his face.

Riley raised her eyebrows slightly, smiling. "Absolutely."

Farkle grinned and followed Riley out the door, but stopped to put both of his fists in the air.

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head. Maya grabbed her bag, and scarf. Earlier it was only 70 degrees out, so the only thing she brought for warmth was a purple infinity scarf. She wrapped it around her neck and turned to Lucas.

"See ya, Cowboy." Then, she turned her heel and started for the door.

"Maya, wait," Lucas said, following her. "I'll walk you home."

She scoffed. "I can take care of myself, Huckleberry."

He smiled, already knowing that would be her answer. "I know you can." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

But Maya was still stubborn. "I'll be fine, go home to your Mama."

He ignored her and opened the door, waiting patiently for her. She finally gave in with sigh, walking out and he smirked in triumph and followed her.

As soon as Maya walked out, she was immediately blasted with cold air. Apparently, the weather drops 50 degrees in a matter of hours. She tightened the loose scarf around her neck and started walking.

"Here," Lucas said, holding out his jacket.

She scoffed again, refusing to take it. "I'm not cold."

"Maya, you're shivering."

She mentally cursed her body for shaking, but still refused. "I'm good, Cowboy. Keep it."

"I insist."

She didn't answer, only kept walking. Even though Maya wouldn't admit it, she was secretly glad for the companion. Walking home alone in the dark in her neighborhood always frightened her, but even more as she grew older. Men would give her "looks" and stare her up and down without shame as she walked by. It always made her very uncomfortable, but she didn't tell anyone—not even Riley. She could take care of herself.

"Maya, just take it."

"Not a chance, Ranger Rick. I'm fine."

Even though she was glad for the company, she was not going to take the jacket. She was as stubborn as a mule, and got that quality from her mother. That's what everyone told her, anyway. She could stand the cold for ten minutes. She's done it before when there was no heat in her house for a week during the winter. She hasn't told anyone else that, either.

She heard the boy to her right sigh at her stubbornness. She gave him a sideways glance, noticing that he still held his jacket on his arm.

"You're not cold?" Maya asked.

He shrugged. "Nights in Texas are usually pretty cold, so I'm used to it."

Maya said nothing, biting her lip. Then she finally asked, "What are nights like in Texas?"

He looked at her with questioning eyes but answered. "Well, there are much more stars for one thing." He looked up at the sky, and so did Maya. "I think that's what I miss most about it."

"What are they like? The stars." Maya looked at him, but he was still looking up.

"I can't describe it. But in a few words, they're like…different worlds."

If Maya grew up somewhere like that, she would miss it, too. But then, a sharp wind blew her thoughts away and made her shiver.

"I can see you shivering," Lucas said. "Just take the jacket." He held it out to her.

Maya glared at it, telling herself she wasn't cold but her body said another. So she took it, muttering a "thanks" and not needing to look at him to know he was smirking. She slipped it on, and it felt…cozy. The sleeves were twice her arms length and it was huge on her, but it still felt nice. She instantly stopped shivering, taking a secret breath in to inhale that pine scent he has. But then, she had an idea. She slipped off the scarf around her neck and put it around Lucas's.

"No, keep it," he said, hastily trying to take it off.

"No, no, I _insist,_ " Maya said, laughing at the way he looked with a purple infinity scarf around his neck.

He groaned, ignoring the looks people gave him as they walked by.

"Looks nice on you, Cowboy," Maya said, grinning. "You should make that a new style."

He rolled his eyes, but still had a small smile on his face.

The two walked in comfortable silence after that. The sleeves of the jacket brushed his hand a few times, but neither of them made any notion to move.

As Maya saw her house in view, she felt oddly disappointed. So she stopped and turned to him.

"This is my stop, Sundance," she said, making her way to the door.

"Maya," Lucas called.

"Yes?" she said, turning around, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"My jacket." He raised his eyebrows expectantly, with a playful smile.

"You mean _my_ jacket." She turned a heel, blond hair swishing behind her as she walked to the door.

"Fine, then I'm keeping the scarf," he called out.

Maya turned around, laughing. "Go ahead."

He groaned, realizing he was threatening her with a scarf he would never wear in public. He gave her one last tip of his imaginary cowboy hat and left. She walked in the house with a smile on her face and with an oversize jacket on her shoulders.

Maya went to her room, hung the jacket up, and sat down and immediately began painting despite the time.

A few days later, Lucas opened his locker to find two things in there: a canvas and a note. He read the note first, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face:

" _For Ranger Scarf Wearing Rick."_

He shook his head in amusement, and pulled out the canvas.

It was a painting of stars that looked exactly like the ones in Texas.

After staring at the masterpiece in his hands for about ten minutes, he look at the bottom right corner that had small initials: TBB

But he knew exactly what they stood for.

The Blond Beauty.

 **A/N:** Yay, you made it to the end! Thanks for reading!

Reviews/favs are always appreciated :)


End file.
